10 Songs for Criminal Minds
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: 10 songs, one character or pairing, and the time of a song to write something about them relating to the song. Chapter 1: Spencer Reid


Title: 10 Song Criminal Minds/

This was originally done by Eriinxx on . Everyone should go read hers.

I'm really tired right now so I don't trust myself to actually type anything else.

**As Long As You're Mine-Wicked**

Spencer Reid pushed one hand back through his hair as he watched her make her way into the kitchen from her abandoned spot on the couch, and he listened to the sounds of her picking up a half empty wine bottle and two glasses they had abandoned earlier. He swallowed. Her bare feet barely made a sound on the floor as she walked back towards him and smiled. This should not have worked out so well, but it had. He rolled his lips against each other while catching his breath. He didn't think he would ever be this brave-with her. So he spoke without thinking for the first time in his life.

"I love you." He breathed again. "I love you, Elle."

**Empty Streets-Late Night Alumni**

He walked the streets at night with no knowledge of his whereabouts or placement on any map, but he always managed to find his way home by the early lights of dawn. He had stopped sleeping ages ago when he realized that dreams brought nothing to his mind. Instead he let his feet find their way across the rough pavement of the streets while his eyes took in every sight, his ears took in every sound, and his nose took in every scent.

This was favorite time because it added to his permanent rolodex of information without causing the flurry of information in his mind to frequently pass before his eyes. A poster passed before his feet, and his eyes caught the text before it was blown away by the wind.

And so he kept walking the empty streets with the image of the missing girl behind his eyes.

**Crazy in Love-Beyonce**

She caught his eyes from across the room, and he stopped in midsentence as he tried to explain to Morgan of black holes and white holes. His head tilted to the right as he watched her reach for a file across the table, and he pressed his lips together while her eyes darted across the text.

"Reid, you okay?"

"Yeah, ummm, who is that?" He gestured weakly at the round table.

"Some translator for the case since none of us are really experts on dead languages."

"Oh."

It was the first time Spencer Reid had ever had the image of kissing someone while sitting at the round table during a briefing.

**Pain-Three Days Grace**

He had learned years ago how to hit without leaving a mark on the flesh, and that night he rammed his right fist against his left forearm. The outside of his fist hit the skin. Beneath the flesh the blood collected, but the color stayed the same beige it always had been, and he licked his lips as he went over the notes in his hotel room again. He did it again and felt the shock of adrenaline hit his brain. Again and another shock.

It was better than Dilaudid.

**National Brotherhood Week-Tomfoolery**

Irony. Dr. Reid was acutely aware of the word, but as he questioned the girl he could get only one clear answer.

"The Jews did it from their secret military base in Madagascar."

**The Best of All Possible Worlds-Candide**

"Did you ever stop to consider just how lucky we are?" Everyone on the plane stared at him. "I mean, we could be them. It's why we're good at finding them-we think like them."

"Reid, you're suggesting that we're lucky for thinking like the sickest minds on earth because we're not them."

"Yeah, basically. Wouldn't you rather be stopping them than being them?"

"I guess, but it's also because of our backgrounds."

"Yeah, but without those backgrounds we wouldn't be able to stop them. It's because of that that they can harm less people."

"That's one twisted kind of luck."

**Calling You-Blue October**

He called her every night when he was gone with the BAU after he met her, and she answered every time letting him asks a thousand times whether or not she was fine. He called when he could, and it was only after three months that his mind caught on to the time differences.

She picked up the phone even at 2am, and she talked for hours allowing him to ease his mind and conscience. Whenever he left her sight a suspicion grew in his mind that when he came back to his apartment at ungodly hours in the morning she would be gone, and that he would wake up from the dream of the last three months in which they had dated.

She was always there-or some part of her. Her notes lay scattered across the apartment and fluttered with his steps. Spencer Reid would forgo sleep to translate the tiny scraps of Latin and Greek that she had left when he returned from the flights, and she would welcome him home when she arrived from her job in the FBI building that day.

He never asked why her first words were always the same when she answered the phone.

"I was dreaming of you."

**My Girlfriend, Who Lives In Canada-Avenue Q**

"Would you stop assuming that I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Do you?"

"Yes, all right! I have a girlfriend."

"Then why haven't we met her, Genius?"

"Because she lives in Canada."

"Then how do you get any?"

"I take a train." Reid grabbed his coat.

"Where you going?"

"I have a train to catch and some action to get."

**A Quiet Mind-Blue October**

It was late in the night when he couldn't stop his mind from sending the images that were permanently behind his eyes that she pushed him towards his bed.

It was late in the night when he couldn't stop his mind from sending the images that were permanently behind his eyes that he pushed her away when she reached for him.

It was late in the night when he couldn't stop his mind from sending the images that were permanently behind his eyes that he muttered two words over and over after falling at her feet.

"…Love you, love you, love you, love you…"

It was late in the night when he laid his head on his shoulder and curled up in bed against her smaller body that he was struck with the idea of how lucky he was to still have her around, and it was late in the night as she stroked his hair that he realized he wasn't thinking.

**Notice Me, Horton-Seussical**

It took him three weeks to finally approach her when he realized that she lived right next door to him after seeing her in the coffee shop right down the street before work. She had been reading a book on linguistics. His curiosity had won out, and he had struck up a conversation. As soon as she had said goodbye and left, Spencer Reid had taken a breath and picked up her book.

She had wanted to get away so quickly that she'd left her book.

He sighed and knocked on her door. When she answered her eyes widened before she looked down.

"Hi."

"Hi. You, ummm, left this at the café."

"Thank you!"

It took him a second to realize she was blushing.

"We're neighbors."

"Yes we are, Dr. Reid." He eyed her. "I'm Kathy"

"Dr. Reid…But you know that." She smiled.

"Yes, yes I do."


End file.
